


Target Practice

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Shenanigans, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Efficient""Your favourite word after no"





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @christinefromsherwood on tumblr asked for superbat + knives, a marshmallow and a balloon animal

_Target Practice _

Clark never was too surprised about how odd afternoons in the Manor could get; he was used to Bruce's strange antics and the kids' eagerly throwing themselves after him, surveilled by Alfred's ever vigilant and long-suffering gaze - still, Clark hadn't expected to spend what he had hoped to be a date blowing up balloons and twisting them into animals for the Batclan to use them as target practice.

The coveted prize for those who managed not to burst the balloon when throwing a knife at it was a marshmallow.

Apparently, the point of the exercise was to learn and perfect precision throwing.

Apparently and even more bewildering, marshmallows were a luxury rare to come by in the Manor since Alfred had a strict _"no trash food in the house"_ policy and he had no qualms about enforcing it with an iron fist - Clark didn't doubt for a minute that everyone was too scared to actually try and disobey the man: if there was something that he knew with absolute surety, it was that alfred could be _scary_.

As scary as the emptiness of the Phantom Zone.

"Why are you allowing them to cheat?"

Bruce didn't move when Clark leaned into his side; he wasn't too much of a fan of such blatant displays of affection but he had been learning to concede to them in the privacy of his home, where only his family and closest friends would be "Fighting in the streets of Gotham isn't textbook clean: allowing them to distract each other actually makes the exercise more useful and complete"

Sometimes - most of the times, really - Clark felt very stupid whenever Bruce opened his mouth and offered a flawless and rational explanation to any question asked him "That's smart"

"Efficient"

"Your favourite word after no" Clark teased lightly, nudging his lover with his elbow and grinned brightly when Bruce reacted with a dramatic eye roll "Who do you reckon will win the marshmallow? Damian?"

Bruce shook his head and, after a second, decided to use it as an excuse to lean it against Clark's shoulder; the other always was so warm, being in physical contact with him was like laying on the simmering sand of a tropical beach.

Relaxing.

Soothing.

"Why not Damian?" Clark asked - not only out of curiosity but for necessity too: it was good to know other superheroes' skills, to better work with them whenever a joint mission came up.

"His temper"

As surreptitiously as possible, Clark wound an arm around Bruce's waist, drawing him closer; he took more than just a bit of pleasure in the fact that Bruce was just a little shorter than him, enough to fit perfectly under his armpit "Easy to rile up"

"Exactly"

"Whose the marshmallow on, then?"

"Cassie"

Clark could see why. As he watched the practice session become more and more chaotic, wincing a little every time than too many sharp knives flew around the Cave, Clark drummed his fingers against Bruce's side; the idea that the other man might try to interpret the rhythm of his fingers as some kind of secret code was funny enough that it made him chuckle a little under his breath "You're going to give one to everyone, aren't you?"

Bruce snorted, reaching down to cover Clark's hand and still it - and if he didn't take it away but entwined their fingers instead... well, if anyone made a mention of it he would show them just how _lethal_ he was at precision throwing "Of course, I don't actually want a mob of sugar-crazy teens well-versed in hand-to-hand combat and various weaponry to assault me"

"And do I get a marshmallow too?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

Bruce checked with a quick glance that his children were focused on their exercise before he leaned up and kissed the other man "On how well you please me after dinner"

Clark swallowed: he had never craved a marshmallow that badly in his life - nor the validation and praise that would come implied with it.


End file.
